


No Stopping It

by Joking611



Series: Cari'ssi'mi Drabbles [7]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joking611/pseuds/Joking611
Summary: It was already too late





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Mass Effect 100 Word Drabble Challenge on 26 Jan 2017
> 
> Prompt: "There was no stopping it..."

The Normandy had passed through the relay. The team was willing, skilled, strong.

The drop was only a few hours away. Shepard was dressed. She was prepared. Ilos would be waiting.

A few steps to the mess for some coffee, check in with her squad, and she’d be ready for the mission.

But she hadn’t moved. Instead, she was staring at the beautiful blue face partially covered by her blankets. The perfect arms she’d been so recently entangled in. 

The silence allowed her to hear Liara breathing. 

She sighed. She was falling in love. 

There was no stopping it now.


End file.
